The Flowers of Beauty, The Flowers of Dread
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: Primrose, Gardenia, Lily, and Iris are strangers with two things in common. They love to beyblade and they're all named after the first flower their mother received. When They are brought together by fate they become the first all girl blading team.
1. Preface

**Summary: Primrose, Gardenia, Lily, and Iris are strangers with two things in common. They love to beyblade and they're all named after the first flower their mother received. When They are brought together by fate they become the first all girl blading team. Can they handle the pressure of the other teams, or are they destined for failure?**

**SpencerXGardenia, LeexIris, KaiXPrimrose, BrooklynXLily(might change later)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the girls and their blades, everything else is not of my own creation unless I state it.**

* * *

><p>Gardenia smiled and took a step forward. This one step lead her into the international BBA headquarters. She walked over to the secretary and told her she was here for the auditions for the new team. The secretary replied and Gardenia sat down in a chair close by. She shook out her long black hair, adorned with silver streaks. She pulled off her sunglasses to reveal amazingly bright amber eyes.<p>

Primrose glided through the door, each step like a graceful gazelle. Her red velvet hair was pulled back into a pony tail, mashing with the hot pink. She spoke to the secretary, her thick french accent pouring into the room, making everyone around her freeze. She smiled and thanked the secretary taking a seat next to Gardenia. He bright blue eyes surveyed the room, drinking in every sight, memorizing the room in an instant.

Iris practicly ran to the desk, her blond, violet streaked hair swishing behind her. She briskly asked the secretary if she was late, which came with a reply of no, and she took a seat on the other side of Gardenia. She took out a magazine titled Track Stars Unlimited. Her emerald green eyes scanned the pages taking in every aspect of the lastest issue, not bothering to keep track of her surroundings.

Lily stared in awe around her. Her crimson eyes drank in every last detail, analyzing every possible out come. Her brown hair, complete with blond bangs and blond tips, stayed straight against her back moving only slightly in the breeze of the fan. She walked to the secretary desk to check in. She wore a simple outfit. A pair of black shorts, complete with a studded belt and chain attached to the belt loops. Her white tanktop was covered by a cyan varsity jacket, which bore her last name on the back, between her shoulder blades.

All 4 of these girls had a few things in common. They were trying out for the newest beyblade team under the BBA. Each one was named after the very first flower her mother had received. Their mothers were the best of friends in high school, but lost contact when they each went their separate ways. Now, their worlds were going to be turned upside down, and history will repeat itself.


	2. Chapter 1:Let it Rip!

**Summary: Primrose, Gardenia, Lily, and Iris are strangers with two things in common. They love to beyblade and they're all named after the first flower their mother received. When They are brought together by fate they become the first all girl blading team. Can they handle the pressure of the other teams, or are they destined for failure?**

**SpencerXGardenia, LeexIris, KaiXPrimrose, BrooklynXLily(might change later)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the girls and their blades, everything else is not of my own creation unless I state it.**

* * *

><p>Lily looked at Iris, her crimson eyes registering the girl. Iris wore a pair or dark blue track shorts, and a dark blue top, complete with a pair of black Nike's. She pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled.<p>

"Hello." She said holding out her hands. "I'm Lily Hawthorne." Iris stared at the outstretched hand and took it cautiously.

"Iris King." She said shaking her hand and putting her magazine away.

"Are you here for the tryouts?" Lily said, rolling up her sleeves. Iris saw the numerous patches for awards. An award for marching band semi-finals. A fancy letter with a few pins and bars. A Patch with a beyblade on it. She suddenly felt weary, wearing only her track gear.

"Yeah." Iris said studying her moves carefully. The secretary stood up and Lily hear her name. She waved good bye to Iris and followed the secretary into a giant stadium filled with beydishes. She grew wearing and she fingered her bey in her pocket.

Gardenia was next to be called. She walked behind the secretary, a small white spirit fox walking beside her. She looked and smiled at her bitbeast before it returned to her bitchip. She saw the match ups and was thankful the first two were against boys. She pulled up her hair into a pony tail, the boys admiring the daring silver streaks. She prepped her blade, tightening everthing and untightening until it was just right.

Iris was next. She smiled gratefully as the little purple spirit cat fluttered next to her. She mustered every ounce of courage to look at the match up. She smiled gratefully again as Primrose entered, a small pink spirit dragon following her every step. She looked at the match up and smiled to herself.

'Piece of cake.' Primrose thought to herself as she step towards dish number 1.

The other three girls took their places at the other dishes. Gardenia loaded her blade into the launcher smirking as her bitchip gleamed. Lily looked at her bitchip, caressing the light blue mocking jay with affection. She leaded it into the launcher and prepared herself. Iris loaded her blade into the launcher and smiled as she took her stance. Primrose, got into her stance, the dragon blade already in the launcher, waiting with anticipation.

They all heard the countdown and pulled their ripcords out. Primrose smirks as her blade took the offensive stance, luring him and attacking repeatedly. The plan was working. She only had to last a few more seconds... "NOW!" She commanded as a dragon took form and launched itself at full force, knocking the others blade into the air. The beyblade clattered to the ground, no longer moving.

Lily smiled. Her blade kept dodging his attacks wearing the boy out. her blade leaned with her every move. She smiled because she knew it was time. Without any warning the blue mocking jay appeared and knocked the others blade sideways out of the dish, the blade stopped spinning and her blade flew towards her hand.

Gardenia's blade clashed against the boy's, making his head reel. She smirk as her fox played games with him. She muttered something incoherent to the boy. The blade knocked his out of the ring, with a stylish fashion.

Iris Held nothing back. she was quick, her blade nearly impossible to see. Spark flew with every hit, and soon enough, she had won.. Soon enough, all of them had breezed through the matches and onto finals. where the four of them, had to face four more boys. The winners would make the team. Primrose repeated her earlier strategy, and decided to spice things up a bit. Her blade made circles around the other one, making a small pink tornado. Her blade slowed to reveal the other's had stopped moving.

Iris switched to a blitzkrieg**(1)** type pattern, moving slower than before. the sparks still flew as she hit the blade enough time to send it flying to the owners feet.

Lily took on the offensive position, her calculating eyes predicted the outcome of the battle. She then took the defensive route again, and when she started to notice his blade slowing, she silently ordered a blitzkrieg. Within seconds she had won, just as she predicted.

Gardenia took him out swiftly. Not bothering to give any vocal commands. Within a matter of minutes the other girl's blade was flying out of the dish. It clattered to the ground, making music to Gardenia's ears. The four were guided to a meeting room, and ordered to wait for Mr. Dickinson himself. They sat in an awkward silence until finally Lily spoke.

"Hi, My name is Lily Hawthorne, and this" She pulled out the beyblade, "Is Rain." Her blue spirit mocking jay rested on her shoulder, staring intensely at the group of girls.

Primrose stood up and whipped out her beyblade. "I'm Primrose Castile." Iris couldn't help but admire her french accent, "and this is Pythios."

Iris stood up to introduce herself while pulling out her beyblade. "Iris king, and this is Kari." Her spirit cat purred a bit, begging for attention.

"I'm Gardenia Cross, and this is quicksilver" She said as her spirit fox emerged slyly looking around.

They sat down and started discussing things, like the team name, and how they would coordinate, when Mr. Dickinson walked in, with 5 boys.

He sat down and explained everything to the two teams. He needed a girl on a team because of some 'unfair' complaints from the fans. So he had open tryouts. He explained that the two would represent japan, and the BBA, and they would be working closely. He left with the boys after a 5 minute debriefing, which gave the girls a chance to pick a name. They unanimously decide on Crystal Flowers. They had figured out they wanted their outfits to be unique to them and their bitbeast. The girls had decided to leave that for next time, and the four parted their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Blitzkrieg: Literally translates to Lightning warfare. used against Poland by the Germans in WWII.<strong>

Thanks for reading everyone :)

Kiyori.


End file.
